A number of different compositions and methods that provide hypobromous acid for disinfecting water systems have been utilized. These technologies currently in use have some serious deficiencies. One of these technologies is a two part system ulitizing two products. The first product is a bromide salt solution. The second product is an oxidizing agent containing potassium peroxymonosulfate. This technology is not very efficient and difficult to use. The chemical must be hand fed.
Other technologies include blended compositions containing trichloro-s-triazinetrione (T.C.C.A.) and sodium bromide. These blends are normally pressed into a solid composition such as a stick, tablet or puck and are placed in an erosion feeder, skimmer, or a floating slow release device. An example of this type is a blend containing 96% T.C.C.A., 2% Sodium Bromide and 2% inert.
It is preferred to use the disinfectant in an erosion feeder, skimmer or a floating release device in order to slowly release the disinfectant into the water system in most applications. The sodium bromide and T.C.C.A. are compressed into either a stick, tablet or puck and use in one of the release feeder devices. However, these sticks, tablets or pucks do not maintain their integrity as water is circulated through the release device. Consequently the disinfectant splits, cracks, and breaks into small pieces. These small pieces expose more surface area and an increased rate of erosion occurs. The disinfectant is released too rapidly and is not satisfactory for the treatment of most water systems.
2. Prior Art
There are several commercial blends of sodium bromide and trichloro-s-triazinetrione available as disinfectants. There are also commercial products which use sodium bromide as the only active ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,926 (Nelson et al) discloses a combination of an alkali metal salt of dichloroisocyanuric acid and either sodium bromide or potassium bromide for use in disinfecting toilets. The patents which disclose the use of a bromide salt to bleach and disinfect are as follows:
3,519,569 (Diaz) issued Jul. 7, 1970 PA1 3,575,865 (Burke et al) issued Apr. 20, 1971 PA1 3,580,833 (Koceich et al) issued Nov. 26, 1974 PA1 4,235,599 (Davis et al) issued Nov, 25, 1980 PA1 4,382,799 (Davis et al) issued May 10, 1983 PA1 4,600,406 (Corte) issued Jul. 15, 1986